Naturally
by BeautyandYue
Summary: Sarah has to remind Jareth why he's a natural at what he does.


As rulers of the Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah answered the call of any who wished away a child. They would tag-team the runner, if the runner wished to play the Game. Jareth would be cold and heartless as the mighty Goblin King, taking away hours and throwing obstacles in the way. Sarah would periodically appear before the runner as the Lady of the Labyrinth, offering guidance to those who were truly sorry for what they had wished. If the runner was truly unrepentant and was only playing so as to not receive punishment upon the loss of the child, Sarah would appear, but only to give half-truths and befuddling answers.

Tonight was no different. A foolish babysitter had wished away her charge. Jareth had appeared before the frightened teen in a clash of thunder. He offered her the option of forgetting the toddler or play his Game to win the child back. She chose the latter and off she went. The teen had not made any progress to get into the Labyrinth itself an hour into her time limit when Sarah had materialized before the girl in a flash of lightening. That was the only time Sarah appeared during the whole game.

Hours later, the babysitter had only progressed to the winding stone maze when her time ran out. Stupid girl thought that throwing a tantrum would make Jareth give the child back to her. She was mistaken and Jareth sent her back to the empty home to explain to irate parents later why their child was gone.

Jareth and Sarah appeared in the throne room in a combined puff of silver and red glitter. The goblins exploded into the room a minute later, excited with the prospect of a new goblin babe. With a tired sigh, Jareth dropped onto his throne. Sarah stood a moment longer, brushing the blood red glitter from her waist length dark chocolate hair, red corseted top, and with a snap of her fingers changed from a red skirt to sinfully tight jeans and high heeled black boots.

From the way her husband was pinching the bridge of his nose, Sarah knew that he was on the verge of tossing several, if not all, of the goblins currently causing mass chaos out the window. She made her way over to Jareth and sat on his lap, brushing his leftover silver glitter from his mop of unruly blonde hair and his usual white shirt. "Now, now dear King, the goblins are just excited about a new addition to their family." Sarah consoled him, wincing as she heard a smashing sound behind her.

"My dear Queen, they don't have to be so damn rambunctious about the whole idea." Jareth replied in his clipped, accented voice. "It will be hours before they tire enough to be trusted not to burn the castle down around our ears."

"Why sire, I do believe I hear a note bitterness." Sarah said surprise coloring her teasing tone.

"The Summons are starting to get repetitive. Either the Wisher greedily takes their dreams or they make a pathetic attempt to play the Game and fail anyway. We haven't given a child back to a decent runner in months!" Jareth sighed, looking out the window at the fading sun while Sarah tucked her head under his chin. He began to absently pet her soft hair. "I had a Wisher the other day ask if I was an old eighties rocker. I wonder if I'm losing my touch."

"How can you say that?" Sarah pulled her head away from listening to Jareth's heartbeat to stare incredulously at him. Jareth watched, confused as Sarah got up and stood in the middle of the floor.

A strong beat filled the room. The goblins looked up from their roughhousing and let out a cheer. "Queenie sing! Queenie sing!" They cried as Sarah put a hand on her hip and began to pop it to the beat. She pointed a finger at Jareth and sang,

_How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally  
_

Sarah strutted, imitating a certain Goblin King from years ago. She flicked out her own crystal, red instead of clear like Jareth's, beginning to move it up and down her arms, on top her hands, before flicking it off the top of her hand at Jareth. He caught it with both hands, a dumbfounded expression on his face._  
_

_You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally_

Sarah came stalking up to Jareth, grabbing both sides of the armrests, leaned in as if to kiss him, but stopped short of her goal.

_  
And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally  
_

Sarah abruptly pulled away, leaving Jareth looking dazed. Sarah magically flung open all the windows in the room, allowing the wind to come in and toss her hair about as she danced, flashing him a sexy smirk. The goblins were really getting into the song as well. They danced and sang along, cheering as lights began to flash in the room.

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby_

Jareth grinned, coming back to himself, jumped out of his chair. He snagged Sarah as she was turning and pulled her backside flush against him, hand splayed on her stomach and the other on her hip. Sarah put her arm around his neck and feeling Jareth's magic dance all over her skin, leaving a tingling sensation and knew she was doing the same to him. She crooned,

_You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah  
_

Her breathing hitched as Jareth nipped playfully at her neck.

_And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally_

Sarah pulled away, Jareth catching her hand before she could slip away, and began to dance, following her swaying moves as she danced, moved backward.

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby_

Having enough of Sarah's teasing, Jareth pulled her too him. Sarah shuddered at the contact. Her bright green eyes met smoldering mismatched ones, and Sarah found it quite hard to sing the next phrase.

_When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby_

Jareth conjured a crystal and dropped it. It shattered into a billowing cloud of silver glitter. When it cleared, the King and Queen of the Goblins had vanished from the room of dancing goblins.

"Hey, where'd they go?" asked a goblin with a teapot on his head.

"Who cares?" said his fellow goblin as he yawned. "I too tired anywho."

The questioning goblin and shrugged and followed his brothers out the door as they left the throne room, heavy lidded and yawning, heading for their own beds.

Outside, thunder crashed and lightening danced among the clouds.

**_The End._**


End file.
